


Little Flower

by ArgentGale



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara rocks Carol's world in a supply closet. That's pretty much it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Flower

“How did you know?” The question slipped out before Carol could stop herself. 

Tara had been kind enough to help Carol with the tedious and very boring job of sorting and putting medical supplies away. Carol was sure there were better things Tara could be doing. They passed their time together as they always did, chatting and giggling. Carol was glad they had become close friends. 

Carol felt her cheeks start to burn and was sure they were flushed a deep crimson.

“I’m sorry.” In her embarrassment Carol hastily grabbed a box of gauze and began shoving the packages clumsily into a drawer. Funny, here she was the older of the two and she felt like an awkward schoolgirl caught alone with her crush.

Stop it. You aren’t like that. 

Tara merely smiled and shrugged. “Oh I just knew. I knew when I was pretty young. I dunno, just…at school I noticed the girls more than the boys. I tried to cover and say I had crushes on boys. But I didn’t. I mean…I knew girls were supposed to like boys. Girls didn’t like girls in…that way. I tried to fit in. Tried to force myself to be normal.” Tara paused with a sad smile before continuing. “I remember my first dance, all dolled up in a stupid dress I loathed. My mom was fussing and so happy, but I was miserable. I kissed the boy I went with…I don’t even remember his name. It was just a quick peck, really. It wasn’t…bad but it wasn’t good either. Then I had my first kiss with a girl in seventh grade. Her name was Janelle Hoak.” Tara’s eyes grew soft and far away. “It just…happened and when it did I realized what a kiss was supposed to feel like. It made me warm and tingly and want things I wasn’t quite sure what they were. But I realized I didn’t want boys. I wanted to be with girls. It felt right. It was who I was.” 

Tara fell silent. 

Carol’s heart gave a little lurch.

Tara shot Carol a devilish grin, “What’s wrong? Afraid it is catching?” She gave Carol’s arm a playful punch.

Carol smiled and fussed over an imaginary speck of dirt on her hands praying her cheeks weren’t giving away her embarrassment. No but I find myself wondering why I always try to end up where you are.   
Carol gathered the courage to look up and meet Tara’s gaze. 

Carol’s mind spun as she tried to make sense of this strange situation she found herself in.

The situation being more and more she was thinking about, hell wanting let’s not fool ourselves, to kiss a girl. Not in a friendly way. Passionately. With desire and raw need.

The more Carol got to know Tara the more she wanted to know her. All of her. These thoughts confused Carol. She had always been attracted to men. She had always been quite comfortable with her sexuality and knowing what she wanted. Carol was never one to go outside the lines. Push limits. 

Back in her younger days when many of her friends got tipsy and experimented, proud of the experience and marking it as a rite of passage, Carol would laugh in embarrassment and protest she could never do that. She had no desire to kiss girls, thank you very much. 

Carol had very much enjoyed being with men. Well, Ed had happened, but still she preferred men. 

Until now. 

Anymore it was all she thought about. All she wanted. A very strange and persistent itch that needed scratched. It would rear its head at odd times. When Carol was alone in the shower with the warm water sluicing down her body and she would wonder what it would be like if perhaps Tara were there to help her wash her back. Sometimes in the early hours of the morning, when it was still dark and still and the world was holding its breath, Carol would awaken from a fevered dream of tangled limbs, soft lips, and warm brown eyes with a telltale dampness between her legs and a stifled whimper of pleasure denied escaping her lips.

Was it because life was so different now? Life was so precious and fleeting that any moment of care and comfort and desire should be embraced and cherished?

Was that why when Tara accidentally brushed Carol’s hand as they were laughing and folding the laundry, Carol’s face burned and her stomach tingled?

And now here they were. Alone yet again, crammed in the storage closet. After Tara’s story, Carol felt the mood shift. One moment just two friends talking, and then Tara’s heartfelt explanation, and now this weight in the air. An expectant pause. Was it just her or did Tara feel it too.

Tara’s voice cut the silence. “Carol…are you…okay? I’m sorry. Was that too much information? Hey you asked. It’s the truth.”

Carol could only shrug.

Tara tried lightening the mood. “So how did YOU know?”

Carol smiled.

Tara paused, gesturing in Carol’s direction with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, “Ok so have YOU ever kissed a girl? Back in your wild and crazy college days? Maybe had a bit too much to drink and used that as an excuse to experiment.” Tara plunked the bottle down on the shelf before turning to once again face Carol, her lips twisted in a grin. 

Carol shook her head. “No. Can’t say that I have.” Please don’t ask anything else. 

“Have you ever wanted to?”

There it was. 

Carol closed her eyes. All at once she hated it but in a way welcomed this opening. She was done playing games. Might as well come out with it and get it out of the way. Worst that could happen was that Tara would laugh at her. That didn’t seem like Tara’s style. 

“If you would have asked me that a few months ago I would have flat out told you no.” Feeling brave, Carol steeled herself and leveled her gaze directly at Tara. 

It was Tara’s turn to blush and shyly cast her eyes downward. 

Carol swallowed hard before pushing on. “I….I’m sorry Tara. I don’t want things awkward between us. I have really grown to…care about you over these past few weeks. It’s…different for me. I just…I went through life so comfortable and now you came along and I am not so sure any more.” Carol hated how the words tumbled out in an awkward rush.

Tara said nothing, only biting her lip nervously before finally again meeting Carol’s gaze.

“I could show you.” Tara whispered softly. “I promise I’ll be gentle. If you don’t want to I understand.” Tara’s voice was a hoarse whisper. Carol could scarcely hear her over the blood roaring in her ears.  
Tara closed the distance between them, taking Carol’s hand in hers. With her other hand she gently traced Carol’s jawline.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this.”

Tara said nothing more as she leaned in and gently brushed her lips across Carol’s.

Carol’s soft murmur was permission granted. 

Tara settled in closer, pulling Carol in tight until their bodies were flush.

Tara’s lips were soft, her tongue knowing as it darted between Carol’s lips to tease and caress.

Carol murmured softly, opening her lips, allowing the kiss to deepen. Stopping was the last thing on her mind. It was like kissing a man but different….softer and incredibly sensual. Tara’s scent was intoxicating. It reminded Carol of clover and sunshine, warm and sweet and heady. 

Weeks of pent up desire finally came pouring out. Hands tracing and exploring desperately. Panting Tara broke the kiss. “Are you sure?”

Carol nodded, “Yes.”

They joined again Tara’s fingers fumbling at Carol’s buttons, giving a murmur of aggravation with the last refused to come undone. She deftly unhooked Carol’s bra, slipping it down graceful pale arms before allowing it to fall to the floor in a silken heap. 

Carol gasped softly as Tara gently palmed her breasts, thumbs lazing over the pink buds of her nipples, causing them to harden with a sweet ache.

Tara broke from Carol’s lips to nibble and trace her jawline, working her way down until gently latching on to a pert bud, suckling and swirling her warm, soft tongue over it causing Carol to moan in pure pleasure deep in her throat. It was a carnal sound. 

Tara kept her focus on the gentle worship of Carol’s breast as she gently whispered her hands down Carol’s waist hesitating only a moment before gently easing a hand between Carol’s legs, rubbing with a firm yet gentle pressure the heat she found there.

Carol could only choke out a hoarse, “Yes” as she bucked her hips into Tara’s touch. Yes, that’s what her body had been aching for. Exactly that. Please oh please don’t stop that.  
Her breath growing ragged, Tara undid Carol’s pants, the stiff material resisting. She allowed Carol’s engorged nipple to slip from her lips, and with eyes smoldering with her own want, she stared hard into Carol’s eyes. 

Tara quietly whispered a simple request, “May I taste you?”

Carol could only nod, to overcome to speak, the throbbing ache at her core growing more insistent. Her prison of fear and doubt erased by Tara’s gentle knowing touch. It felt right. This was exactly where she was meant to be. Tara was in complete control. Carol was just along for the ride, held captive as Tara took her to this new realm of pleasure and delight.

Tara said nothing further but gently kissed her way down Carol’s belly, the alabaster flesh shivering with pleasure as she slowly worked her way down. With care and tenderness she eased Carol’s pants down and over her hips. Tara glanced up to watch Carol’s reaction as she gently pulled Carol’s panties down, revealing a thatch of lush, dark curls. 

Tara never broke her gaze from Carol’s as she gently slid her finger into the warm heat, caressing pouty lips swollen with need. Gasping, Carol threw her head back in ecstasy as she parted her legs, opening herself like a little flower, glistening and pink, allowing Tara ease of access.

Carol’s breath hissed sharply between her teeth as Tara continued her sweet torture. Her teasing caress sent a jolt to the very core of her. It wouldn’t take her long. She had never felt like this. Was this what sex was supposed to feel like? This wonderful, heady, rush? This delicious pull in her belly building, coiling tight, almost frightening in its intensity. 

Tara gave a soft smile before delving her tongue gently yet again into Carol’s slick folds, teasing it slowly into the moist dampness, savoring, before pulling it back to circle and tease Carol’s throbbing bud.  
Tara paused to murmur, “You are so beautiful.” Before continuing again with her tongue swirling slowly around Carol’s clit. 

Carol could only lean against the counter, very grateful it was there for its support. 

Bracing one hand on the countertop, Carol took her free hand twining her fingers through Tara’s hair, gently guiding and encouraging. Any shyness and awkwardness was long forgotten at this point.   
Tara, sensing Carol was close worked harder and faster, backing off and then teasing and assaulting. Hearing Carol’s whimpers and mewls of pleasure drove Tara to find her own sweet release. She snaked her hand between her legs to ease her own pleasure along. 

Carol’s climax came fast and hard, coursing through her body making her legs shake. She cried out Tara’s name, which sounded like a cry of triumph, as the shuddering waves roared over her. Again Carol was grateful for the counter as she sagged, spent, against it. Her quaking legs were useless.

Tara gasped softly as she had her own release and then the only sound was harsh breaths.

Carol helped Tara to her feet, pulling her in tight before kissing her deeply. 

“That was…amazing. I never imagined.” Carol’s heart finally slowed from a full gallop and her breathing steadied enough to allow her to speak. 

Tara merely burrowed her face into the crook of Carol’s neck. She stayed there for a few heartbeats before pulling back. Her eyes where shining with mischief as she teased, “Not so bad for a first kiss with a woman, huh?”

Carol smiled, for the first time in a very long time feeling warm and content. Pulling Tara close, wearing a wicked grin of her own she whispered softly, “Next time may I taste you?”


End file.
